


Cover Art for 'Blond Barista Seeks Dashing Ballet Dancer: Inquire Within' by prettysailorsoldier

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my frist CoffeeshopAU and I loved every minute of it <3</p></blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Blond Barista Seeks Dashing Ballet Dancer: Inquire Within' by prettysailorsoldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blond Barista Seeks Dashing Ballet Dancer: Inquire Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127685) by [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/pseuds/prettysailorsoldier). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/blonde_zpshb6kulmy.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my frist CoffeeshopAU and I loved every minute of it <3


End file.
